lalaloopsylandfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack B. Nimble
Jack live action.png|Jack live action Jack animated.png|Jack animated Jack B. Nibble(fan art).jpg|His fan art by 303 Jack B. Nimble is a member of Their Gang. In the Mother Goose Club series, he is portrayed by Joseph Lopez. Personality Jack is an energetic member of the Mother Goose Club. He’s nimble, he’s quick, and on occasion, he may find himself jumping over a candlestick. He loves to jump, spin, and tumble. Jack is a bit of a clown, and likes to tell jokes and act goofy.-old mothergooseclub.com description Jack's arguably most known for his silliness, goofiness, and charm. He is funny, according to the other children. As shown in the DVD episodes, he is incredibly adept at magic tricks, and can make words appear out of thin air. Jack hosts his own mini-show at Jack's Magic Shack, or if he wants to tell jokes instead, it is Jack's Joke Shack. He is also great at rhyming. Jack is the kind of kid who acts without thinking and goofs off in class. If he notices the gang's baseball team is losing, he'll jump out of his seat and hit a home run. If he sees an opportunity to get the first slice of Mary's apple pie, he'll snatch it before Eep can even lay a finger on it. If he see Baa Baa and Teddy playing This Old Man, he'll run home, dig in his toy box, put on his old man beard and then show up. He has an ability to notice things that other cannot, that's why he's quick and agile. Unlike everyone else, he has the ability to fly. He is also known for being athletic. He is the best soccer player on the team. Except the Asian Boy is slightly better than him. Jack loves to play games. He'll play any type of game, as long as it is not boring. Jack also loves to eat pizza! As seen in Little Bo Peep and Baa Baa Black Sheep, he owns a candle shop where he sells candles. One thing that Jack does is he plays pranks on his friends. While they were at the local swimming pool, Jack played multiple pranks on other people: *He pounced onto Teddy while she was relaxing in the pool *While it was still in mid-air, Jack caught the ball before Mary could catch it *He was going to prank Eep and Baa Baa while they were staring at each other longingly, but was stopped by the lifeguard *He scared two old ladies by putting a shark fin on his head *Jack splashed water in Eep's face *Mary, Bo Peep, and Eep got revenge by lifting up his chair and throwing it in the pool, but they all got over being mad at one another. . he rides the same bus as Charlotte and Bluebell. He is very athletic and sarcastic. in class. He is very smart, funny, and has common sense. Appearance Jack is a fair-skinned boy. He has blue hair with a cowlick. In his hair, there is almost always a red mask which he never wears. When he goes swimming, it is replaced by red swimming goggles. Jack wears a yellow shirt with an orange collar and an orange same class in third grade. Category:Their Gang Category:Hair Color: Blue Category:Boy Category:Mother Goose Club Category:Non-Lalaloopsy